The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of adjustable travel mirrors and more particularly travel mirrors that may be readily disassembled and reassembled without the use of tools so as to present a mirror for ready access in motel and hotel rooms and other places as desired to use the mirror.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various travel mirrors have been proposed heretofore as well as various clamps therefor. However, none of the patents found as a result of a search in the United States Patent Office performs all of the movements and presents all of the advantages of the present invention.